


Breaking Beds

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartinelli smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Beds

Peggy arrived home and slumped against the door. She had gotten into a fight with a rather large man and then she had nearly been blown up. Her adrenaline was still going and she was breathing hard.

“Finally you’re home.” Angie said from the living room. Angie had her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a simple night gown.

Peggy tilted her head staring at Angie. “Take off your clothes.”

“I’m sorry?” Angie was a little taken aback by Peggy’s forwardness.

“I said.” She steps away from the door and walks towards Angie with her hips swaying side to side. “Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” She punctuated each word with a step until she was standing directly in front of Angie. She stared Angie in the eyes; Angie had never seen Peggy so demanding. She started unbuttoning her shirt, with Peggy watching intently as she does so. Angie smirks at Peggy’s obvious hunger, she slows down unbuttoning the shirt, knowing that Peggy can’t take much more of it. What she doesn’t realize is just how aroused Peggy is.

Unable to take the teasing anymore, Peggy reaches forward and grabs Angie’s face and kisses her hard. Then she shoves Angie against a wall and, without breaking the kiss, rips Angie’s shirt off of her. She moves her hands across the newly revealed flesh and squeezes her breasts hard. Angie breaks off the kiss to let out a loud moan. Peggy kisses and bites at her neck, making Angie moan louder.

“Peggy,” another moan as Peggy sucks at her pulse point, “bedroom.” She can’t really find any other words to say.

Peggy groans her agreement. Angie pushes them off of the wall and they make their way to the nearest bedroom, shedding clothes all the way there. It’s all rough kisses and teeth nipping as Peggy pushes Angie down on the bed and pins her arms down above her head. She kisses her hard again, biting her lips and crashing their teeth together. Peggy doesn’t slow down, she keeps up her frantic pace as she grinds into Angie. Angie meets her pace; their hips grinding into each other and not giving either one the satisfaction they need.

Peggy releases one of Angie’s hands and trails it down her body and strokes her. Angie follows her and cups Peggy’s sex. They look into each other’s eyes as they enter one another. They are moving hard and fast against each other, the bed creaking under their movements. Peggy uses her free arm to hold Angie’s hand and to hold herself up. She leans forward every so often to kiss Angie hard, but it’s mostly gasping for air and breathy moans.

The bed is moving and shaking as they thrust harder into each other. She watches Angie beneath her, the way her breath hitches every time she curls her fingers. The way she moans louder as she gets closer to the edge. The bed begins to creak almost continuously as they each neared climax.

With a few more hard thrusts, rough kisses, and loud moans, they came within seconds of each other and the bed gave out beneath them. The girls let out a yelp as the legs of the bed collapsed under their weight. They looked at each other stunned at first, but then they started laughing. Peggy rolled off of Angie. Each time their laughter died away, they would look at each other and start laughing again.

After a while they were able to stop laughing and catch their breath. “Angie, I think we broke the bed.” Peggy said eventually. She looked at Angie and intertwined their hands.

Angie smiled. “I think so, too.” She rubbed her thumb across Peggy’s hand. “But you know, there are seven other beds in this place.” Peggy smiled and pulled Angie out of bed.

Howard stark was a little confused when he was later told he needed to replace all the beds in the house. He didn’t quite believe it was an earthquake that broke the beds.


End file.
